Life Outside of Battle
by Aria Howlett
Summary: This is just a bunch of head canons.
1. Chapter 1

So this is going to be a series of headcanons all dedicated to one Rose Howlett who has inspired me to write both fanfiction and original pieces.

I own nothing.

1956. everyone on the argo 2 has matching pajamas.

With the Giant War over, everything at the camp was quiet. Everyone was just relaxing, including the crew of the Argo Two. About two weeks into the summer of the following year, the crew got together for their bi weekly get together. This week was a sleep over at the Posieden Cabin.

"Everyone in their pajama's?" Percy asked. The group, Nico, Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, and Percy were gathered around a new addition to Percy's cabin a fifty inch plasma screen television. However, everyone was wearing identical pajamas.

"Yea we are, Seaweed Brain. Now come sit and watch the movie with us." Annabeth said. Percy shuffled over to the pile of people and flopped down in his blue pajamas. They were decorated with little pictures of The Argo Two. Annabeth had a set in grey. Piper's were pink. Leo's, obviously, were red. Jason's were gody gold. Frank's were a modest brown. Hazel's were a pastel rainbow. Nico's were black of course. Every set had a pair of flannel pants and a tank top for the girls, wife beaters for the guys.

"Why does it matter?" Jason huffed. He was obviously not happy about the wardrobe for the night.

"Because they're our pajamas." Leo answered.

"Maybe to you guys, but I don't wear them unless you guys force me to." Jason grunted.

"Jason Grace, don't you dare act like you don't love them just as much as we do. I know you wear them everyday." Piper snickered. Jason just blushed and turned to the television. He hit play and the group started in on their movie marathin of Marvel superhero movies in their matching pajamas.


	2. Chapter 2

1745. every 18th of august all camp half blood campers do a little memorial for their lost friends at the titan war and sing "If I die young".

Greek fire burned green and blue long into the night every August at Camp Half Blood. The camp held the memorial every year on August 18th to honor the fallen hero's of the Titan War. Every camper would give their offering for the day to the souls of the friends, family, and campers lost that year. The denizens of Camp Jupiter didn't quite understand.

"What are we doing?" Jason asked. Nico led him toward an open pit behind the cabins. Blue and green fire leapt up the walls of the pit and the whole of Camp Half Blood was gathered at the edges of the pit.

"It's the memorial for the fallen of The Titan War." Nico grunted. Every camper held a small ball of the fire and one by one, they added their flame to the pit.

"Why have a memorial for the dead?" Jason asked. Several heads turned sharply to Jason.

"Just listen." Nico growled. Satyrs slid out from the tree line and began playing a song.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in a river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,<br>And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<br>I've never known the lovin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,<br>There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by...<em>

_...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<em>

_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh (uh, oh)  
>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls.  
><em>Each line was sung by a different camper and there was not a dry eye in the gathering. Nico looked to Jason, who was silently crying, for throughout the song, pictures of the fallen campers had danced above the fire.


End file.
